pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victini
| backcolor= | name='Victini'| jname=(ビクティニ Victini)| ndex=494| evofrom=Arceus| evointo=Snivy| gen=Generation V| pronun= vic-tee-nee | hp=100| atk=100| def=100| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=100| total=600| species=Ratman Pokémon| type= / | height=1'04"| weight=8.8 lbs| ability=Victory Star| color=Yellow| gender=Genderless| }} Victini is a Wi-Fi event / -type Mythical Pokémon that appears in the two new Pokémon games, Pokémon Black and White versions. It's classification is the Victory Pokémon. It has an ability called Victory Star which boosts the accuracy of its own attacks and the attacks of any other Pokemon you have out on the field with it. It also has a new move called Incinerate that burns your opponent's held berry, making it unusable. It's Unova Pokédex number is #000. It is counted as one of the event Mythical Pokémon along with Celebi and Manaphy. It learns the moves Confusion, Quick Attack, Endure, and Incinerate. You encounter and capture it in the basement of the "Liberty Garden Tower", a place you can visit once you obtain the Liberty Pass and will be at level 15. It has an exclusive move called V-Create. Appearance Victini is a blond and orange Pokémon with big blue eyes. Its ears form a "V" shape and the front of the ears are orange just like the hands and feet. One of its hands is in the form of a "'V' for "Victory" sign. It has small, blond wings on its back. It is the first / -type Pokémon. In the anime Victini will have a major role in the upcoming movie Victini & the Black Hero, and Victini & the White Hero. The Pokémon Center Website (Japanese) has a section which hints that a Victini could be released to celebrate the release of the movie. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Liberty Garden |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Victini| black=This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.| white=It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Victini Front.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Victini BW.gif |Vback = Victini Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Victini BW Back.gif }} Gallery VictiniJP.jpg|Victini's artwork on Pokémon Sunday victini movie.jpg|The 2 movies about Victini victini movie2.jpg|Victini in the Anime Trivia *There are rumors that the Japanese creators of the game used an engine to combine Infernape and Gardevoir. Victini was the outcome. *Victini's number on the Unova Dex is #000. This is the only non-glitch Pokémon with that number. *The Wi-Fi event item to obtain Victini in Pokémon Black and White is the Liberty Pass. According to the pamphlet that came with the game, the Liberty Pass will only be available from March 6th, 2011 through April 10th, 2011 in America, but in the UK, it is distributed from March 4th to April 27th. *Further information was revealed on August 3, 2010 on Yahoo! Pokémon. *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Victini, except for Darmanitan in Zen Mode. *Despite it being a Fire type, there are no flames located anywhere on Victini, but, it has been seen that when Victini uses V-create, it's V-shaped "Ears" go on fire, and start burning. *It's name appeared on July 25th's Pokémon Sunday but was revealed during the sneak peek of Movie 14. *It's name stands for "Victory" and also "Tiny". Its stance resembles the victory pose. It could also mean a reference to the Generation it was introduced in. Generation V. *Victini's appearance seems to be based on うさぎリンゴ usagi-ringo, a method of cutting apple slices to make them look similar to rabbits. *Victini's "tails" can move like wings. *Victini's fingers look like peace signs in the picture. So it's basically showing either Victory or Peace signs. *In the national Pokédex, Victini's official number is 494, The first Pokémon after Arceus. *Victini's ears are shaped like the letter, V, which is also related to the number V, meaning, 5. As in '5th Generation'. *Victini's shiny form isn't obtainable without Action Replay. *It appears that the movie Victini may also know Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, similar to the movie Darkrai, which knew Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. *Victini is unable to really use V-create in the American versions of Pokemon Black and White. *It is the only Pokemon that appears before the grass starter in it's generation(That is, except for Missingno etc.). Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Event Pokemon Category:Unova Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon